To 'Tell' You Something
by ToReachYou
Summary: Gajeel and Pantherlily are on their way to a job requested by the Master himself. Gajeels thoughts wander to his time and activities back at the Guild, and they soon stumble upon the little bluenette bookworm and the confusion she causes... What's this explainable feeling in his 'nonexistent' heart that he gets when he sees her? Rated T for cursing. *Hinted NaLu*


**Awright, I love Puerto Rico. It's official. Besides the few little shards of glass in the crystal clear water. Like the one I sliced my toe on. I found it though, which was a little unsettling. I actually found 2 huge pieces of glass, one from an ale bottle and another.. from like a window. xD Idek. My toe won't heal, dammiiitttt D; #PAIN**

**I hope you guys like this! I tried my best, but this is just practice.**

**I dunno, this seems sort of rushed to me.**

**Am I a terrible person because I yell "GET OFF OF MAH DAMN SHIP." Whenever I see a NatsuxLisana or a GajeelxJuvia moment?(Which I now have to worry about, thanks to them being assigned together by Cana in the Anime to look for.. whatever they are looking for... DAMN CANA.)**

**But did you know, (probably yes,) that NaLu, GaLe, JerZa, and Elfgreen can be considered canon(relevant to the anime/manga) now. I read that some where and TOTALLY FLIPPED SHIT. I was like spazzing and vomiting rainbows whilst flailing my arms about &fangirling with shrill screams. I almost died of pure happiness. Yes. True story. **

**Also, that Hiro is making all the main couples relationships become closer and closer as a way to prepare the audience for 'something to come soon' in the manga. OMG. Also, Hiro Mashima wrote the script for the filler of the Key of the Starry Sky arc so it won't effect the ending of the Manga. So yes THOSE SHIPPER MOMENTS WERE SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. **

**Maybe.**

**It's a rumor.**

**I think.**

**I have a terrible potty mouth, if you haven't noticed already. It really shines through in this oneshot. :3 &WOW. I write a lot in these little intro things. Sorry guys.. here's the actual story. xD**

**&  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**To 'Tell' You Something**

I was walking towards the train station, Pantherlily at my side, on our way to a job Master Makarov had requested of us. We didn't know why he wanted _me_ to do it, one of the most untrustworthy people in the Guild, 2nd in line behind his son, Luxus Dreyar. I didn't even know too much about it, besides the fact that it was of great importance to the Master, and I had to do it or I was sure _someone_ would die, whether it be the Master from anger or whoever the request was about. Either way, I could care less. He had handed me two tickets to Pergrande Kingdom, the largest country in EarthLand. It would take at least 3 train rides; each at least 2 days long just to reach the southern point of it.

But I had time to waste. Not like I would do anything worth while in that time, anyways. Usually, all I do at the Guild is eat Iron in the far corner and watch Flame Brain get his ass kicked if I'm not already doing it myself. Or sometimes I would be engaging in a conversation with my partner, Lily about stupid job requests or worthless criminals that took no effort to take down. Or maybe even singing on the stage with Bunny Girl dancing behind me with a look of pure dislike on her face whilst that hot headed idiot Natsu screamed at me with that voice of his that drives me up the wall for "Forcing his mate to dance for him in front of the entire Guild!"

Though... On rare occasions, I would find myself talking to the one girl I would have never expected to be in the same room with ever again. The short, blue haired midget I had almost killed with my bare hands. That forgiving, stupid little bookworm that I had mercilessly branded with the symbol of Phantom Lord and crucified to the tree at the center of the park. The scared little shorty, cowering behind the door frame when she saw for the second time, terrified of _my_ presence at _her _Guild. Her two stalkers with absolutely no fucking sense of style scowled at me and called me ineffective things that I simply shrugged off one at a time after I realized just how true they really were.

I had let them try and beat me down, knowing well they would try to everyday until they succeeded or were satisfied with their efforts, so I decided to get it over with so I wouldn't have to kick their asses once again. But she had stood there, shaking behind a tree telling them to knock it off or saying "that's enough, guys." I didn't see why, though. I had deserved it, right? She should have gotten the same amount of joy and amusement from seeing me get beaten up by her team mates as much as they did. As much as _I_ did. But she stood there looking almost regretful of what they were doing, telling them that they should just go. Why? Why had she done that, after all the things I had done to her? She was just one small mass of confusion to me, the one thing that could cause me to crumble at the simple mention of what I had forced upon her that time. Even today, the guilt eats away at me daily.

I didn't know why I had forced my thoughts and personal necessities to reality. Always talking to her, teasing her, making sure she gave me her full attention as much as possible. Why I had chosen to help her on the S-Class Promotion Trial, and why ran after her when she stormed away from me, her decisions clouded by the anger I had caused being the idiot I am; I rack my brain daily to find the words to explain why I had done those things. Why I had guarded her from Yamazu and Kawazu and had nearly gotten myself killed just for her, I still do not understand. Why I ever came near her again after the scars I had left on her fragile heart, I could never, ever forgive myself for.

I had picked every thing about her clean, every little thing about her I had come to absolutely adore in every way. And it did it without any internal realization that I was actually doing it. I found her hazel eyes never looked down on anyone, not even on evil, merciless, terrible and unforgivable people. People like me. Just sympathy.

And she would get so caught up in her work she wouldn't even realize how long she had spent decoding one piece of paper and reading it over who knows how many times. And when she comes to the Guild early in the morning, her stance would be off and she would walk off balance until she reached the bar and opened a book up, engrossing herself in it for 4 hours until Bunny Girl would grab her attention for a few minutes, until she found an opening to plunge back into whatever world she was adventuring at that moment and nod off everything Blondie continued to say.

I learned to dislike the way she would look in awe at the people fighting in the Guild, during the regular, ordinary scraps everyone joined in on over absolutely nothing. Her faced failed to disguise her thoughts of, "I could never fight as well as that." And I wished every time to hit her upside the head and make her believe that she _can_ do that.

But I absolutely _hated _the weird feeling I got whenever she looked at me. Whenever she said my name or even talked to me. Every time I would even think about her, it was there. It was almost like a kind of warmth; like the warmth I see in the Midgets eyes whenever she looked or talked about something she truly cared for. It put forth the utmost effort to melt my icy iron heart, if I even had one.

No, I was sure I didn't have one. There was just a damned blood bank somewhere in my chest that was keeping this body in motion. That was where the feeling was coming from. That unexplainable feeling I had believed was coming from my nonexistent heart I wasn't sure I had. The cursed blood bank I sometimes wished to rip from my own body and rid myself of the guilt from my past life. To finally go to the place I was sure Igneels father ruled and repent for all I've done to everyone. For all I've done to Levi.

And here I am walking towards the train station, completely oblivious to the girl making her way towards me as fast as she could screaming profanities at the top of her lungs, cursing me for some reason I wasn't exactly sure of yet. Only when she was at least 10 feet a way I heard her loud, tired feet slapping against the stone beneath us and her jagged, heavy breathing as they closed in on me, pulling me from my deep thinking, coming to a stop only at the impact of her chest slamming into my back and her arms coiling themselves around my waist.

And here comes that fucking warmth again.

Pantherlily froze in the air and turned around to stare blankly at the girl, glancing between her and me, his burgundy eyes wide in confusion.

"Stupid Gajeel! You didn't tell me you were leaving!" Levi shouted at me, her voice being muffled in my back.

Pantherlily, looking obviously uncomfortable, yet completely knowledgeable about my current situation, spoke up.

"Uh.. I.. Uh.. left uhm.. something.. at the house, Gajeel.. uh... I'll be right back." He snickered and stumbled through his words as he flew away. I glared into the bastards back hoping I would leave at least a dent as I watched him fly in the direction of the Guild and _not_ our house, which is in the complete opposite direction. His body shook lightly as he attempted to hide his laughing, glancing back every so often only to laugh harder at the daggers I glared at him.

Frustrated, I grabbed her wrists and unwound her arms from around me, turning to face her as I dropped her arms.

As I looked down at the bluenette I couldn't help from stifling a laugh of my own at her angry expression. It didn't fit her face at all. Her nose was wrinkled up from her eyebrows forcefully pushing their way down out of anger, and her bottom lip was pushed somewhat out in some sort of angry pout. Her eyes were full of disapproval, making me wonder why she cared so much about whether I told her where and when I went somewhere. Levi's furrows deepened as she watched the corners of my mouth crease up as I laughed at her, looking very displeased at my reaction to her disapproving expression.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving!?" She asked me, stomping one foot on the ground adorably, her hands balled up into fists at her sides. I placed my hands on my hips as I too furrowed my eyebrows at her, but continuing to wear my grin.

"It was sudden, alright? And who the fuck said I was obliged to tell you every where I go and when?" She crossed her arms and her eyebrows unknitted themselves a little bit, her eyes softening to a sad gleam. She let out a sigh as she turned away.

"I.. I don't know.. I just thought you cared enough to tell me if you were going to be leaving. Master told me you'd be gone for a while, and it was a dangerous mission so I-"

"Well then you know more about it than I do." I interrupted. She suddenly looked discouraged, which instantly claimed my interest.

"What did you need anyways?"

"Hm?" She looked confused for a second, but then her face lit up in a bright shade of pink, her sight landing on anything but me, avoiding my gaze.

"You ran all the way here for a reason, right? I mean, no way in hell sane person would run all the way here without needing something." Her face burned brighter, and my interest was completely hers for the taking. I grinned, thinking I could get some serious amusement out of this.

"I uh.. I... I-I j-j-just wanted t-to t-tell you s-somet-thing... But it doesn't m-matter anymore..." She waved her hand dismissively. She began to giggle nervously, and my head cocked in disbelief of her little fib.

"It was somethin-"

"It was nothing!" I flicked her forehead after she lied to me the second time.

That's something else I found strange.. I recognized what she does when she's lying.

It's rare though, considering Levi McGarden isn't the kind of person to lie. But she does. And when she's lying to me, she's terrible at hiding them.

She stutters, obviously, and her fingers braid together behind her back. She sways side to side a little bit, making her discomfort and guilt of lying obvious.

And it feels demeaning, like she can't trust me. I always thought we were a little bit closer than that so she wouldn't have to lie to me, but I guess not. Or maybe it's just me over thinking and we were never that close. So then it doesn't matter if she lies to me.. But why does it still bother me so much when she does?

She brought her hand to her forehead, rubbing the spot I roughly flicked.

"What was that for!?"

"You lied to me." My eyes bored into hers and she stopped rubbing. You could almost see the embarrassment flooding inside her, her distracting hazel eyes role playing as windows accenting the beautiful house; her body, revealing all of her inner-most thoughts to me, the only person that can read her well enough to see her emotions dancing around in her eyes.

"Now hurry up and tell me what it is, I'm gonna miss my train." I demanded, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. I honestly didn't care if I missed it, and I truly wanted to know what she needed of me so urgently to run all the way down here.

Her face was almost the colour of Erzas hair, her heavy blush contrasting with her sky blue hair and making her look silly.

"I...I..." She glanced up at me, then looking away at something invisible behind me.

" I n-need you... to know... uhm.. before you left.. uhm.. I.." She let her gaze fall on anything but mine, her blush almost enveloping her face entirely.

"I.." She froze where she stood all of a sudden looking me dead in the eyes, her hands dropping to her sides. She stood there and stared at me daringly for a second, looking as if she was questioning herself internally.

Before I retaliated and yelled at her to continue her sentence, she lifted her heels of the ground, balancing only on the balls of her feet. She raised her arms and wrapped them around my neck, bringing herself almost an inch away from my studded face. I couldn't register all the steps she took to get us into this questionable position before she closed the space between us, catching me completely off guard.

She kissed me.

This girl who forgave me regardless of me destroying her guild, capturing, torturing, and terrorizing her comrades, and all the things I had done to _her_, was kissing me.

The girl whose stomach I had branded with my own hands the symbol of my old Guild, Phantom Lord, and crucified for all to see, was on her tip-toes, lips pressed against mine.

This girl I realize that I have to protect no matter what the cost, had her arms wrapped around my neck, showing no signs of releasing any time soon.

The girl that showed me I _do_ have a heart. This girl I now realize I care about _so much.._

This girl that was guilty of causing me, Kurogane Gajeel Redfox, to suffer from the emotion called,

I scoffed internally at the displeasing, shameful name of this damned emotion..

Love,

Was kissing me.

After a second of my confused, bewildered state and yelling internally to give her some kind of response, I grabbed onto her waist and brought her up, pressing her against me. Her legs wrapped around my waist, and I brought my hands to her lower back to support the small girl and keep her from falling.

She rung her hands through my hair temptingly, making me force myself to keep my hands from venturing any further.

After few minutes she broke the kiss and rested her forehead against mine, staring into my garnet eyes as I stared into her hazel ones, both of us gasping for air after adventuring each others mouths for so long. Her breath brushed my face lightly, the intoxicating rush causing me to feel unbalanced.

"Please be careful. Please come back to me." She whispered pleadingly. She closed her eyes and her eyebrows scooped upwards, looking terribly upset and scared out of her mind.

Looking at the sad girl made me wonder if I really needed to go. Was it so important that I could possibly leave this bookworm waiting for me to return, worried out of her mind and wondering if I would even come back to her? I had no idea what I was going out to do, I wasn't sure if I would come back. She was too important to leave behind without being absolutely sure of these things.

I kissed her again, reassuring her.

"Fuck the mission. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**I'm thinking of making the prequel to this; sound good? **

* * *

**Like? I hope sooo. I tried, but it really does feel really rushed and REALLY REALLY short. So I apologize. Dx**

**Hope it ended awright. I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT ONESHOTS. DON'T JUDGE. Plus I had to think of a way to end it whilst having Spanish music blast in my right ear, so please, don't judge me too hard. I tried my best. You try thinking and writing whilst having a different language kill your eardrum! It's not easy! **

**R&R PLEASE AND THANK YOU! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE SOME NICE REVIEWS! XD**

**I feel like people are just leaving me now. D: No new reviews, no new favorites, no nothing. I feel sadddd D'X **

**Please don't forget my other stories, Mistake and Her.(-OneShot.) I'm sure 'Her' is so much better than this oneshot. I find it easier to make oneshots about Natsu and Lucy, and multi-chapter stories about Gajeel and Levi.**

** BTW. I'm thinking about making a new multi-chapter story soon, though, so look forward to it! :D I have to think of a storyline though.. shouldn't be too hard. :3 (I'm a creative person.) Should it be about Natsu and Lucy or Gajeel and Levi or some other pairing? I'd rather stick with NaLu and GaLe for right now though...**

**I've been seeing a lot of NaLi fan art and fanfictions. I have one thing to say. READ 'HER.' IT EXPRESSES MY FEELINGS ABOUT LISANA. I HONEST TO GOD CANNOT. STAND HER. SHE LOOKS TERRIBLE WITH NATSU. END OF STORY. But please don't let my feelings cloud your judgement on my non-NaLu stories. I honestly love everyone who reads them, I don't care if you ship Natsu and Lisana. I bet you're an awesome person. **

**I just don't agree with your ship. (:**

**Anyways, Thanks for reading you guys. (:**


End file.
